Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride
by nicodreams
Summary: Danny comes to love Hawaii, with a little help from his partner. Steve/Danno preslash, PG for swearing.


**Hawaiian roller coaster ride** (steve/danno preslash, PG for swearing, 1127 words)

Danny comes to love Hawaii, with a little help from his partner.

* * *

Danny fucking hates Hawaii. He hates the ever-present sun, which only ever takes a break to make way for walls of rain. He hates the sand, which goes where nothing should ever go, except soap and possibly someone else's tongue. But most of all, he hates the sheer unrelenting cheerfulness of everyone else around him.

He understands that many people are happy to be living in their (incorrect) version of paradise, but really, how can they be so fucking cheerful all the fucking time? It's just unnatural, that's what it is.

He also understands that perhaps he is not in a good place right now and should not be taking out his mess of pent-up rage on the unsuspecting and somewhat-innocent public. But it's his mind and his feelings, and if he wants to hate this whole fucking state in addition to Rachel and Stan, then by golly he will.

And it's not like he's suicidal (though there are more of those on Hawaii than one might think; it must be the agony of being constantly surrounded by happy people)… More like homicidal, some days.

Overall, though, Danny's content, in a weird, "I hate life but I'm used to it," sort of way. He has his job and his daughter, and that's enough. More than enough – perfect even – when Gracie smiles at him or hugs him or calls about her day and he actually knows what she's talking about.

And then Steve shows up, and everything goes to hell.

/

"I realize that bullets bounce off of the miracle that is your abdomen, Steven, but for the rest of us mere mortals, we like to use a thing called back-up. You know, when you're about to go into a _dangerous situation_, like this one, and you would like to be as prepared as possible – I know that this goes against your worldview, but I, I would like to be prepared, ok? These guys aren't going anywhere, so why don't we just –"

Steve cuts Danny off. "Do you trust me, Danno?" And with a smirk, he kicks the door in. Danny groans, with no choice but to follow because for all his bitching, he does trust Steve. And Steve knows it.

/

"Book 'em, Danno." Steve claps him on the shoulder as he goes to debrief with Chin and Kono, grinning at him crookedly.

Danny doesn't realize he's grinning himself until the perp wriggles underneath him and says, "So you gonna get off me or what, brah? I see you're having a moment, or something, but for real, I'd rather be in handcuffs than under your knee. You're heavy, man."

Danny stares down incredulously. "You think now is a good time to start complaining, huh?" He shoves his knee down harder, and the other guy grunts in pain. "I have just spent the last couple of days tracking you down – do you know what that means? I even miss my shithole apartment and my sofabed from hell, because at least there I can take a proper shower and then sleep. Sleep, oh god, how I –" Danny cuts off when he sees Steve returning, suddenly realizing that he's warming up to a full-size rant while basically kneeling on another person. A criminal, sure, but still.

"Why are you still on the ground, Danno? I left you here like five minutes ago." Steve's giving him an odd look, as if Danny were the crazy one, which, alright, maybe in this instance he is not acting totally sane, but Steve of all people has no right to judge.

"Don't give me that face, McGarrett, what is that. We were having a conversation, talking, exchanging words." Danny waves his hands around in an attempt to distract Steve from the fact that Danny is _still_ kneeling on the perp.

It's in vain, however, and Steve seems to be growing more amused with every second. "What face?" (Danny rolls his eyes – as if he doesn't know). "And I know what a conversation is, Danno. What I'm wondering is why you're having one down there with this creep."

Danny really has nothing to say except for, "He started it." It doesn't really help his case, but he mutters it anyway, because when has he ever given up a chance to say something? Steve still just looks amused as he helps Danny up and motions over an officer to deal with their man, since Danny "clearly couldn't do it."

"Don't patronize me, Steven, it has been a very long couple of days. All I want is a cold beer, maybe two, and to sleep for a solid month." Danny groans. "Agh, I can already feel my back pain coming on. But it will be worth it, for sleep. And don't even think about tearing me away for another crazy scheme like driving your dad's old car that you fixed up yourself or going on a hike to find dead bodies. That's all very well and good, but not this time, my friend." Danny stops talking because, really, at this point he's only embarrassing himself.

But Steve is giving him that goofy half-smile that he gets when he's (Danny likes to think) fondly exasperated with him. But he also looks kind of… Nervous. Which is weird, because Steve doesn't get nervous. Danny chooses to believe this is because Steven doesn't understand the full ramifications and possible consequences of his plans (if they can even be called that) before he acts, because otherwise he would have to accept Chin's theory that Steve was born without a fear gene, and Danny refuses to do so. Steve is shifting back and forth on his feet, and it's just getting a little awkward when he finally clears his throat and seems to brace himself.

"Why don't you stay at my place? I have an extra bedroom, you know, with a real bed. Obviously I couldn't have a partner with a bad back." At the end, Steve finally makes full eye contact and dazzles Danny with his hopeful puppy dog eyes, and how can Danny say no to that? But there's no need for Steve to know how Danny's stomach is flipping over or that his chest feels too small.

"Well, if you insist. And only if you have beer."

Steve's face is now openly happy, and Danny suddenly realizes that he feels the same way. He doesn't know when it happened, but somehow, through daily doses of danger and charm, this ridiculous partner (and now maybe more?) of his has made him happy. As they get into the car, Danny can't help but finally appreciate the cheerfulness of this island, and isn't that great, Steve has made a sentimentalist out of him. He still doesn't understand the surfing, though.

* * *

A/N: As always, reviews appreciated! Also unbeta'd, so if I made a mistake, forgive me :)


End file.
